lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 779
Report #779 Skillset: Axelord Skill: None Org: Sentinels Status: Completed Feb 2012 Furies' Decision: We will look into making cracked kneecap jab-only (heavy wounds) and shattered ankle swing-only (heavy wounds). Problem: Axelord is widely regarded as the weaker of the two-handed weapon specialisations, mainly due to its lack of a heavy regen-cured proning wound comparable to Pureblade's LegTendon. Though furthermore its arm-based heavy affliction BreakArm is weaker than pureblade's CollapseNerve, and it is somewhat lacking in gut afflictions, having only two to Pureblade's three, OpenGut at light and SeverSpine at critical wounding. The following solutions are an attempt to close the gap between Axelord and Pureblade effectiveness. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Lower SeverSpine from a critical to a heavy affliction, retaining the swing only component. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Provide ShatterAnkle to Axelords as a heavy swing affliction on legs. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: In addition to one of solutions 1 or 2, provide a new gut wound at medium wounding that has an effect similar to Shofangi's Kumaki ability. That is, essentially a weaker severspine delivering a paralysis curable with focus body. Suggested name maybe something like SlippedDisc, though diagnosing would just show paralysed, rather than a new affliction. Player Comments: ---on 2/7 @ 17:43 writes: Axelord is a very awkward spec, with extreme, enviable potency and flexibility in kill method at the highest end, but little to reccomend it before that. In some ways, it creates an interesting feel that makes sense for flailing around with a big axe. However, the most off putting aspect of it is the break limb afflictions at heavy. Quick cures that aren't particularly hindering, especially coming from an affliction-rate-limited two handed spec. If I were an AL with Severspine at heavy, I would get as fast as I could, power assault to the gut, knock down, and power assault to the gut again. However, I don't think it's entirely out of line, and *so long as the swing component is retained*, it would be managable after that point as the AL would be subjected to the RNG. ---on 2/7 @ 17:46 writes: Something else to consider- report 500 was rejected (give AL's mangles at heavy) for being a bit to heavy handed. From re-reading it, the presumption seemed to be that they would be getting mangles on a jab. What if we revisted that, and gave ALs mangles as a heavy affliction, but made them swing requirements? It seems like an interesting concept to me, having AL be 'more powerful' but be more restricted by having its power based on swings- it would set the skillset apart from PB that way, as well as give it a flavour that makes sense. ---on 2/9 @ 19:21 writes: Solution 2 and 3 has my vote. At the very least, do solution 2 ---on 2/9 @ 19:22 writes: I like solution 1, keeping it as a swing means that kd/strike gut for severspine isn't a gurantee ---on 2/10 @ 05:16 writes: I like Solution 1 the most. Solution 3 doesn't seem like it'd be very helpful, especially with the capability to use mantakaya. Solution 2 is decent as well. ---on 2/10 @ 12:59 writes: Solution 3 is mainly intended as a low wounding hinder alternative to knockdown, while also adding some focus pressure to complement mana drain from clotting. Sure you could use mantakaya for much the same effect, all this change would allow you is to be able to use a different poison while still paralysing. That said, if the admin are open to adding another affliction that allows its stacking with mantakaya, even better for Axelords! ---on 2/12 @ 14:27 writes: Solution 2 is impossible at this point given that there is already a Heavy Leg wound (Kneecap). Are you suggesting removing Kneecap entirely and replacing with shatter ankle? ---on 2/12 @ 17:07 writes: Regarding Solution 2, Xenthos has informed me that there is a hard-coded restriction on having two affs for the same body part, of the same attack type at the same wound level. I was unaware of such a restriction when forming this report, so if solution 2 is preferred, CrackKneecap would also require a change to jab only affliction, rather than the jab + swing it is currently. ---on 2/16 @ 17:53 writes: A further comment since there has been some outside interest and apparent confusion. ShatterAnkle does not sprawl by itself, but does prevent standing, so would require a Knockdown -> ShatterAnkle progression to have any real effect. In testing, Lilija as an aslaran with a 210 speed axe, was just able to land the second hit before I was able to stand. Also, both SeverSpine and ShatterAnkle are also cureable by allheale, so these solutions are still comparably weaker than Pureblade's LegTendon, especially with the swing requirement. ---on 2/22 @ 16:37 writes: I feel it necessary to point out that while shatterankle may be weaker than tendon because it doesn't prone, PB doesn't have access to a lower wound prone aff like AL does with KD. I think that's an important distinction to note. I'm still a fan of solution 1.